Dream about your life, make of your life a dream
by Nian-Story
Summary: Ian est professeur de littérature dans un lycée. Tout semble bien se passer pour lui, mais que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'une de ses élèves ne le laisse pas indifférent ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

**VENDREDI 14 DECEMBRE 2012**

**Los Angeles - Beverly Hills**

**PDV Ian Hastings**

Amoureux de son élève... Il ne peut pas y avoir plus cliché... J'ai tout essayer pour empêcher mes sentiments d'évoluer. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi m'intéresserait-elle plus qu'une autre femme ? Elle est jolie, sublime même, mais des millions d'autre personne dans le monde le sont aussi... Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Pourquoi l'avoir démarqués des autres étudiante ? Le fait que Paul, mon meilleur ami, sois son frère ne peut pas avoir de rapport avec ça. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils étaient de la même famille...

Je marchai dans les couloirs vide du lycée et rejoignis tranquillement la salle des profs pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je saluai rapidement quelque collègue qui avaient eux aussi eus la chance de finir plus tôt, et attrapai ma veste en cuir. Je sortis de la pièce pour descendre rejoindre Paul, qui devait toujours être dans sa salle de cours entrain de corriger ses dernières copies.

On finissait tous les deux plus tôt le vendredi soir, et on avait pris l'habitude de s'attendre pour pouvoir sortir boire un verre entre ami. J'entrai dans sa salle, et le trouvai entrain de finir de ranger ses affaires.

- C'est bon ? Tu es près, on peut y aller ? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Ouais, pile à l'heure, comme toujours ! S'exclama-t-il.

On rejoignit ma voiture en courant, nos sacs sur la tête pour éviter d'être complètement tremper par cette pluie torrentiel. Nous étions seulement à une semaine des vacances de noël, et aucun flocon n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez, seulement la pluie, la pluie et encore la pluie...

Je m'installai à l'intérieur, les cheveux en bataille, et démarrai rapidement tendit que Paul attacher sa ceinture.

- Alors, tu as la permission de quel heure ? Le taquinais-je.

- Torrey sort avec des amies, mais je dois quand même rentré tôt, je n'aime pas laisser Nina toute seule.

Je souris légèrement à l'entente de son prénom. Nina... Mon sujet de conversation préféré...

- Elle n'a plus trois ans tu sais ?

Depuis que je le connaissais, Paul avait toujours était très protecteur envers sa sœur, et il m'en parler souvent. En ce moment, il s'inquiétait pour elle, il n'aimait pas la voir sortir tard, ni même la voir changer de comportement.

- Je pense que tout ça à un rapport avec la mort de nos parents... Elle n'était pas comme ça avant, elle était réservé, et plutôt bonne élève.

- Paul... Ça fait plus de deux ans que tes parents sont mort, elle doit encore en souffrir, c'est certain, mais tout ça n'a rien à voir...

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il. C'est de ma faute si elle fait n'importe quoi ? Si elle s'habille comme une je-ne-sais-quoi, et qu'elle passe ses soirées en boîte ? Je suis censée m'occuper d'elle, et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile.

- Tu n'es pas inutile, tu es son frère, ça doit juste être difficile pour elle de recevoir des ordres de toi, comme ça doit être difficile pour toi de lui en donner.

Il acquiesça simplement, tandis que je garai la voiture sur le parking de notre bar habituelle et que je descendais. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et nous pénétrâmes tranquillement dans le bar.

- Qu'est ce que je te serre ? Me souris la serveuse en me voyant arriver.

- Comme d'habitude. Demandais-je en m'installant au bar.

Paul commanda à son tour, et elle se retourna pour allez chercher nos boissons.

- Quand est-ce que tu va te décider à lui donner ton numéro ? S'exclama-t-il quand elle fut assez loin pour ne plus nous entendre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire... Soufflais-je gênais.

- Oh, allez ! Elle est sexy, et ça se voit à des kilomètre qu'elle en pince pour toi. A chaque fois qu'on viens elle te fait des grand sourire et ne te lâche pas du regard.

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas réciproque...

Il grogna exaspéré, et se rassit correctement sur son siège.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sortis avec une fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que je compte.

- Tu devrais...

- On parle d'autre chose... Soupirais-je.

Parler de ça, avec lui, est quelque chose d'inimaginable et de complètement absurde. La seule chose que j'avais à lui dire côté « cœur » était que j'aimais Nina, et il faudrait vraiment être fou ou suicidaire pour annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'on est amoureux de sa petite sœur. Même si il ne se passe rien entre nous, le simple fait d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle m'est interdit...

La serveuse revint vers nous, et déposa nos verre sur le comptoir, avant de repartir vers de nouveau clients.

- C'est demain l'anniversaire de Torrey. Reprit-il plus doucement.

- Je sais, je ne vais pas oublié ça. Rigolais-je. Tu me l'as rappelé tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Sa fête surprise avance ?

- Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, et j'aurais besoin de toi pour effacé ses soupçons.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu l'appelles, et tu lui demande si c'est toujours d'accord pour allez voir le match de basket avec moi demain, comme ça elle pensera vraiment que je l'ai oublié.

- Ça ne marchera pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, commençais-je, imagine que ce sois l'inverse, que se sois pour toi que Torrey organise une fête surprise, et que tu ai des soupçons. Si la meilleure amie de ta femme t'appelai pour te demander si leurs journée au SPA tenait toujours, le premier truc que tu penserais, ce serait : « Elle est dans le coup ! » et tu te poserais encore plus de question. On voit ça dans tous les film, c'est beaucoup trop courant. Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle sois surprise, alors ne fait pas semblant d'oublier son anniversaire, au contraire, tu lui souhaite, tu l'emmènes se promener, et quand elle rentre, elle découvre tous ses amis qui lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

- Et comment tu veux que j'organise la fête si je ne suis pas là ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son air _c'est-moi-le-plus-intelligent-des-deux_.

- Je le ferrais, ce n'est pas compliquer d'accrocher deux trois guirlande. Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux.

On continua de discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, on avait convenu qu'il emmènerais Torrey se promener tandis que je préparerai tout pour la fête. Son portable sonna, et il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il y répondit à peine quelque secondes plus tard.

- Ma sœur va t'aider à préparer la soirée. Dit-il en rangeant sont téléphone dans sa poche

- Nina ?!

- Ouais, je n'ai pas quinze mille sœurs. Rigola-t-il en reprenant une gorgé de sa bière. Elle n'a rien à faire d'autre et elle ne veux pas s'ennuyer.

J'essayai de gardé mon calme, et de ne pas laisser l'expression de panique paraître sur mon visage. Restais seul avec elle n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose à faire si je voulais empêcher mes sentiments d'évoluer encore plus. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, cherchant une excuse, pour réussir à me désister.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ne trouvant rien qui aurais pu être un temps sois peu convaincant, je finis mon verre cul sec, et me retournait vers mon ami.

- On y va ? Soupirais-je.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Laissez tout plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**SAMEDI 15 DECEMBRE 2012**

**Los Angeles - Beverly Hills **

**PDV Nina Webster**

- _Oh mon dieu ! Tu rigoles ? Tu va passer l'après-midi avec Mr. SexyHastings !_ S'exclama la voix de Candice au téléphone. _Mais tu fantasmes sur lui depuis l'année dernière !_  
- Candice, baisses d'un ton... Soufflais-je en me levant pour aller fermer la porte de ma chambre. Mon frère est toujours à la maison...  
-_ Qu'est ce que tu va mettre ?_ Demanda-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement.  
- Candice... Soupirais-je.  
- _Mais quoi ? Tu ne va pas aller lui ouvrir en pyjamas ?_  
- Il n'arrive pas tout de suite, j'ai le temps, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelles...  
- _C'est pour quoi alors ?_ Questionna-t-elle.  
- Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire... Il a six ans de plus que moi Cand', discuter avec une ado ne l'intéressera pas.

Elle soupira.

- _T'es super belle et intelligente Nina, il va tomber sous le charme directement._  
- Je ne veux pas le faire craquer, je veux juste qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une idiote...

J'entendis un bruit, et des chuchotement à travers le téléphone.

- _Je dois te laisser._ Murmura-t-elle._ Je dois aider ma mère à cuisiner, mes grands parents viennent pour le déjeuner._  
- Oh, d'accord. Tu viens quand même ce soir ? Demandais-je.  
- _Oui, bien sure. A toute à l'heure._  
- A toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochais en soupirant, et m'affalais dans mon lit. Paul passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte puis me murmura qu'il partait avec Torrey et qu'il enverrait un message à Ian pour le prévenir.

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entré claqué, je me levai immédiatement et me précipitai sous la douche. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il mettrait pour arriver, mais je n'étais toujours pas habillé ni coiffer. J'attachai mes cheveux pour ne pas les tremper et fit couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau glacée. Je sortis quelque minutes plus tard en enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps. J'entrai dans ma chambre et sortis une trentaine de tenues avant de me décidai pour mettre un jean moulant noir sous un pull en cachemire beige avec lequel mes bottines étaient assortis. Je retournai dans la salle de bain, et passai un rapide coup de crayon noir sous mes yeux suivis d'un peu de mascara. Je coiffai mes cheveux, et les laissaient finalement onduler dans mon dos après quelques secondes de réflexions.

J'allai ensuite m'asseoir dans le canapé et tortillai mes doigts dans tous les sens en l'attendant. Dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme. Je ne savais même pas comment agir avec lui. Est-ce que je pouvais le tutoyer ou devais-je continuer à le vouvoyer ? Lui faire la bise ? Lui serrer la main ? C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère après tout...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, que la sonnette retentis et je dus me lever pour aller ouvrir. Devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'enclencher la poignée, de tirer la porte vers moi et de le laisser apparaître.

_Putain, il était sexy !_

Il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas complètement fermer laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse ainsi qu'une chaîne qu'il portait chaque jour. Il avait aussi son habituelle veste en cuire, et un jean bleu foncé taille basse. Ses cheveux était en bataille et son sourire...

_Putain de sourire !_

- Entrez Mr. Hastings. Dis-je timidement.

Ses lèvres s'élargirent un peu plus, et il s'avança dans l'appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière lui, et me retournai. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'il me fixait, et un frisson me parcourut le corps.

- Tu peux m'appeler Ian. Murmura-t-il. Et me tutoyer. Ajouta-t-il vivement. On est pas en cours alors...  
- D'accord. Dis-je doucement.

Je le vis se tortiller sur lui même pour enlever sa veste, puis se retourner vers moi.

- Je la met où ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oh, hum... Enfaîte j'ai pensais qu'on aurait pu aller acheter ce qui nous manque, Paul à fait une liste.  
- Oh, d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te suis alors !

J'allai rapidement dans ma chambre, pris mon sac, mon porte monnaie et mes clés, puis retournai dans le salon pour attraper la liste que m'avais laisser mon frère. Je rejoignis Ian dehors, après avoir fermer la porte.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur ce fit dans un silence gênant, j'étais face aux portes, prête à sortir dès qu'elles s'ouvriraient, et lui était juste à quelques centimètre de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais qu'il était tendu, et que sa mâchoire était serré.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il mit quelque seconde à réagir, il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Oui, désolé je... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Souffla-t-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit précipitamment. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, et attendis qu'il l'ouvre pour monter dedans. La tension était encore pire une fois à l'intérieur, ses doigts étaient crispé sur le volant, et il se mordait discrètement la lèvre inférieur. La voiture démarra en trombe, et il quitta le parking souterrain pour arriver à l'air libre.

- Il y a une épicerie au coin de la rue. Murmurais-je timidement.

Il acquiesça et se gara en face de celle-ci quelque secondes plus tard.  
- Qu'est ce que Paul à mit sur la liste ? Demanda-t-il en éteignant le moteur.  
- De la bière, des sodas, des gâteaux apéro, du champagne, et des trucs pour décorer... Lis-je.  
- C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il alors qu'il se détacher pour sortir de la voiture.  
- Oui, il a commandais un traiteur pour le buffet. Commençais-je en le suivant dehors. Du coup, on n'a pas grand chose à faire... Il faut juste ranger l'appartement et le décorer... Et s'occuper de la musique. Ajoutais-je.

Il me sourit puis poussa la porte. On fit rapidement nos achats en parlant tout les deux. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de discuter avec mon prof de littérature, mais plutôt avec un ami ou quelqu'un de proche. Ma timidité s'estompait peu à peu, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il faisait tous pour me mettre à l'aise.


End file.
